


03 - The Diamonds of Fall

by Verdennia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMido - Freeform, Historical AU, Inpired by Cloud Atlas, M/M, MidoAka - Freeform, MidoAkantology 2015, Mix AU, canon AU, family au, musical AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdennia/pseuds/Verdennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia berelemen api tapi terlahir di musim dingin. Sementara Shintarou berelemen air tapi terlahir di musim panas. Dan logika dari takdir yang sudah terjadi itu sama sekali tak ia pahami. </p><p>For MidoAkantologi 2015 Indonesian Section.<br/>Special for Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday. Verse 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	03 - The Diamonds of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Standard warning applied.  
> Aces cards symbolism meanings taken from The Art of Cartomancy.  
> Terinspirasi dari film Cloud Atlas.  
> ___________________________________________________________  
> BGM for the series : Amazarashi - "The Seasons Die Out, One After Another."  
> BGM for this chapter : "The Cloud Atlas Sextet"

[ **A** **ce of Diamonds** ]

.

.

.

Dia berelemen api tapi terlahir di musim dingin. Sementara Shintarou berelemen air tapi terlahir di musim panas. Dan logika dari takdir yang sudah terjadi itu sama sekali tak ia pahami.

            Bintang-bintang tidak meramalkan mereka sebagai pasangan yang cocok, tapi Shintarou tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tertarik padanya—seolah ada pusat magnet yang bersumber dari dalam diri Seijuurou, hanya untuknya.

            Shintarou tahu bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang cocok satu sama lain—dan bahkan bintang-bintang miliaran di atas sana tak akan bisa menghentikan perasaan mereka berdua.

            Sekalipun takdir mencoba menghapus keberadaan pemuda bermata semenawan mawar itu dari kehidupan Shintarou selamanya. Meskipun tak ada dunia di mana mereka dapat bersatu.

.

.

.

[Mereka berdua berdiri di bibir tebing terjal tak jauh dari kompleks Istana Kaisar Masaomi yang kini terbakar api. Ombak beradu dengan bagian bawah tebing dan berdebur dengan kuat dan suaranya menguasai udara.

            Shintarou memandang ke arah bangunan besar yang terbakar itu dan melihat langit mendung musim gugur di atasnya berubah kemerahan.      Meski ia tidak berada di sana, Shintarou tahu bahwa di jalanan kota dan di atas bebatuan jalan setapak istana, darah tengah tumpah di mana-mana. Paviliun keluarga Midorima sudah pasti juga terlalap api, tapi ia tidak merisaukan itu. Shintarou sudah memastikan ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuannya mati sebelum para pemberontak brutal itu menerobos gerbang istana.

            "Shintarou..."

            Suara lembut Seijuurou memanggilnya. Sebuah tangan halus menggenggam tangan si pemuda berambut hijau itu, mengerat kuat.

            "Shintarou, tak apa." Seijuurou berkata lagi, sebatang bunga lycoris yang sama merahnya dengan rambut Seijuurou tergenggam erat. "Kita akan tetap bersama."

            Shintarou berharap bahwa kalimat pemuda itu menjadi kenyataan.]

.

.

.

[Keluarga Midorima sesungguhnya memiliki puri sendiri di bagian selatan ibu kota, namun mereka dipanggil ke istana saat sang kaisar jatuh sakit secara mendadak. Karena ayah Shintarou merupakan tabib yang telah diakui hebat dan dipercaya oleh banyak bangsawan, serta merupakan teman lama dari sang kaisar sendiri, mereka akhirnya pindah ke salah satu paviliun megah di area istana keluarga kerajaan.

            Saat Shintarou bertemu Seijuurou setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya—terakhir saat dirinya berumur enam tahun—ia melihat pangeran kecil yang mirip dengan almarhumah ratu mereka itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang anggun dan cemerlang. Ia tidak terkejut jika Seijuurou di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh itu tampak seperti putra mahkota yang sesungguhnya, siap mengemban tahta dengan penuh wibawa.

            Yang mengagetkan Shintarou adalah, saat mereka bertemu, Seijuurou mengundangnya ke area paviliun pribadinya dan memeluknya. Pemuda bersurai merah yang tingginya hanya mencapai pundak Shintarou itu tersenyum amat manis seolah begitu bahagia melihatnya.

            "Shintarou, _okaeri_."

            Si pemuda beriris hijau hutan itu mengernyit. "Akashi... _sama_?"

            "Kenapa kau memanggilku formal seperti itu?"

            _Memang seharusnya begitu_. Tapi Shintarou memilih diam.

            Seijuurou tertawa geli—dan entah mengapa terdengar begitu membuai di telinga Shintarou, dan terasa begitu _familiar_.]

.

.

.

[["Shintarou, _okaeri_."

            Shintarou baru saja membuka pintunya, lelah yang semenjak tadi dirasakannya selama berkendara menguap seketika ketika ia melihat Seijuurou, lengkap dengan celemek masaknya, tengah memasak makan malam. Shintarou pun mengembangkan senyumnya.

            "Papa!"

            "Papa!"

            Senyum Shintarou berubah menjadi tawa. Ia meletakkan tas dan syal merahnya di atas meja makan lalu berlutut dan membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, menyambut pelukan dari kedua anaknya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut merah keduanya sampai mendapatkan sorot mata kesal dari manik-manik hijau zamrud mereka.

            Seijuurou tersenyum sambil membuka _pantry_. "Shin, apakah kau bisa pulang lebih cepat dari rumah sakit besok lusa?"

            Shintarou tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pasangan hidupnya itu. "Tentu saja."

            Lusa adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.]]

.

.

.

["Meskipun Yang Mulia Pangeran berkata demikian, takdir sudah menuliskan bahwa kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama." Shintarou ingin melepaskan genggaman Seijuurou di tangannya tapi entah mengapa fisiknya justru membiarkan itu. Lagipula mereka berada di kamar Seijuurou, tak akan ada orang yang melihatnya—dan Shintarou menyukainya.

            Seijuurou tampak kesal. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"

            "Seorang peramal mengatakannya padaku."

            Kedua mata rubi Seijuurou melebar. "Kau mendatangi peramal Asa?"

            "Ya... Yang Mulia, hampir semua anggota kementrian kerajaan mendatanginya untuk berbagai hal, itu hal yang umum. Dia peramal yang sangat hebat dan terkenal."

            Seijuurou tampak tak puas. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Aku akan menemuinya besok. Tak ada yang bisa menentang keinginanku, seorang peramal, atau takdir sekalipun. Aku ini absolut!"

            "Yang Mulia, takdir adalah—"

            "Panggil aku Seijuurou, Shin!"

            Pemuda tinggi itu  menelan ludahnya gugup. "Se... Seijuurou, takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dirubah oleh manusia seperti kita. Kita hanya bisa berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam hidup, Tuhan yang akan menentukan hasilnya."

            Sang pangeran tertunduk diam. Kedua tangan mereka masih tergenggam erat. Udara dingin musim gugur bergerak masuk dari beranda, membawa serta beberapa daun merah yang telah mati kering.

            "Tapi... aku mencintaimu, Shin. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, selamanya."]

.

.

.

[[Udara menghangat lalu berubah panas begitu cepat di keremangan kamar hotel bintang lima yang mereka pesan khusus untuk perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan ini. Pemutar piringan hitam yang tampak begitu klasik menyajikan musik orkestra yang indah. Lagu yang selalu difavoritkan Seijuurou untuk diputar.

            "Mmh... Shi... Shintarou..." desah dan erangan Seijuurou berbaur dengan lantunan biola dan diikuti dentingan piano. Shintarou melihat wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu begitu manis, begitu indah. Dan begitu menggairahkan. Tidak akan pernah habis momen jatuh cintanya pada Seijuurou jika kekasih hatinya yang berambut merah itu selalu tampak mempesona seperti ini.

            Inilah alasan mengapa Shintarou menikahi Seijuurou di musim gugur—terlepas dari banyak pertanyaan keheranan dari teman-teman mereka—Shintarou melihat Seijuurou memiliki segala inti keindahan musim yang terhimpit musim panas dan musim dingin itu.

            Keindahan pepohonan dengan dedaunan yang memerah dimiliki oleh setiap helaian rambut Seijuurou. Matanya yang rubi jernih memancarkan kehangatan api perapian. Senyumnya lembut dan memberikan keamanan seperti awan musim gugur yang menebal memayungi mereka dari sakitnya sengatan matahari. Suara halus yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou terasa seperti desah angin yang menyentuh wajah dan menggoyang lembut rerumputan. Keberadaan pemuda itu menguarkan kenyamanan meski berada dalam kehingan, seperti rintik hujan dalam udara lembab yang mengelilinginya.

            Shintarou menunduk untuk mencium bibir ranum sang kekasih untuk membungkam suaranya yang meninggi. Dia bisa mendengar bunyi dasar vas bunga kecil di atas meja samping tempat tidur yang jatuh hancur saat menyentuh dasar lantai. Air membasahi karpet dan beberapa bunga lycoris berserakan. Tangan Seijuurou tak sengaja menyenggol benda itu—dia mungkin sudah tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu ketika ia berada dalam kendali Shintarou.

            Shintarou melepaskan pagutannya saat momen puncak mereka datang dan paru-paru mereka benar-benar membutuhkan udara.

            "Shin... Shintarou... aku mencintaimu. Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya."

            Shintarou hanya tersenyum, ia mengusap kening Seijuurou dan memberikan kecupan lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita, Sei."

            "Selamat ulang tahun, Shintarou."

            Musik orkestra yang menemani mereka masih terus berputar hingga keduanya tenggelam dalam mimpi.]]

.

.

.

[[["Selamat datang, Midorima-san."

            Saat Shintarou bertemu Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya di puri besar keluarga Akashi itu, ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu beranda. Mata merah-emasnya tidak memandang Shintarou tapi ia mengucapkan salam dan menyapanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan tampak menerawang.

            "Kau pianist yang akan belajar di bawah bimbingan ayahku kan?"

            "Ah, iya. Benar. Anda Akashi Seijuurou?"

            Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, masih belum beralih menatapnya. "Panggil aku Seijuurou, tidak perlu formal begitu. Lagipula, kita semua akan tinggal bersama di sini."

            Shintarou datang ke puri keluarga yang terkenal sebagai keluarga pemusik yang luar biasa itu untuk belajar pada tutor barunya, Akashi Masaomi, dan pria itu malah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama di kediamannya selama masa pembelajarannya.

            Saat melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang disediakan oleh pengurus rumah tangga puri itu, Shintarou merasakan serangan _de javu_ untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya. Hingga ia tak lagi memperdulikan hal itu.

            Ia beralih mendekati jendela besar kamarnya dan memandang hamparan pohon dengan daun yang kemerahan dan berguguran. Tanah di bawah pepohonan itu ditumbuhi gugusan tanaman bunga lycoris yang merah menyala. Bunga yang sama memenuhi vas bunga di atas meja di dekat ranjang di kamar barunya.]]]

.

.

.

[Si peramal Asa itu adalah seorang wanita usia empat puluhan yang duduk dengan tenang di ruangan berbau dupa seolah tengah bertapa. Seijuurou masuk ke dalam rumah wanita itu sendiri, Shintarou menunggunya di luar bersama pengawalnya.

            "Yang Mulia Pangeran pasti sangat mencintainya hingga mau datang ke tempat seperti ini." Wanita itu langsung berkata tanpa membuka matanya yang sejak awal terpejam saat Seijuurou duduk.

            "Kalau kau memang peramal sehebat yang mereka katakan, kau pasti tahu tujuanku ke mari." ujar Seijuurou tanpa basa-basi. Ia menyipitkan mata melihat guci berbahan keramik ukuran kecil di atas meja bundar di antara mereka. Dua bunga berada di dalamnya, batanganya terendam dalam air.

            "Yang Mulia menyukai lycoris?"

            "Ibuku menyukai lycoris."

            "Ah... itu aneh sekali. Benar-benar pas dengan keadaan beliau yang sudah tidak ada." Si peramal Asa membukan matanya dan menatap Seijuurou yang kini menajamkan matanya. "Apa Yang Mulia tahu arti bunga ini?"

            Seijuurou menggeleng.

            " _Tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali._

" _Kenangan yang terlupakan._

" _Ditinggalkan_."

            Si peramal Asa mengambil satu bunga dan memberikannya pada Seijuurou yang masih terpaku diam.

            "Dan itulah yang akan selalu terjadi pada Yang Mulia bersama Tuan Muda Midorima, sekarang, nanti, atau di kehidupan lain."]

.

.

.

[[[[Shintarou membuka matanya seolah terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sangat-sangat panjang. Seijuurou langsung bergerak mendekat ke tempat tidur, dengan cepat menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter dan suster.

            "Shin! Shintarou, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menangkup wajah berahang tegas itu dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. Seijuurou tak bisa menahan senyuman yang merekah dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata telah jatuh melucur di pipinya. "Shintarou... terima kasih Tuhan."

            Kekasihnya itu mengalami kecelakan parah sebulan lalu akibat hujan badai musim gugur yang besar, dan jatuh koma, tak sadarkan diri hingga saat ini. Seijuurou, yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya di ruang rawat besar ini selalu menunggu momen kekasihnya itu untuk siuman.

            Selalu menunggu dengan sabar untuk melihat kedua mata hijau jernih itu kembali memandangnya dan memancarkan keindahannya.

            Saat ini, kedua mata itu memandangnya, kembali memancarkan keindahan, tapi tatapan yang terefleksi di pandangannya itu membuat Seijuurou merasakan ketakutan yang mendadak merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya.

            "Kau... kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?"]]]]

.

.

.

[Guci kecil dari keramik itu terlempar menghantam dinding kayu saat Seijuuurou, dengan tidak sabar, menyibaknya kasar dari atas meja. Pecahannya berserakan bersama air yang tumpah dan bunga lycoris yang rusak.

            "Omong kosong!" bentak sang pangeran.

            Peramal Asa itu tampak tenang, tak terpengaruh dengan luapan emosi pemuda di hadapannya. Ia baru saja selesai meramalkan nasib sang pangeran dan si pemuda Midorima itu.

            "Rasa takut. Kepercayaan. Dan cinta. Itu adalah fenomena-fenomena yang akan menentukan takdir setiap manusia. Kekuatan itu yang akan akan menentukan arah di jalur hidup kita semua. Dan kekuatan itu sudah muncul jauh sebelum kita semua dilahirkan dan terus berlanjut setelah kita mati.

            "Dan itu bukanlah kekuatan yang dapat Yang Mulia lawan. Keabsolutanmu hanya seperti satu daun kering yang jatuh gugur dari salah satu pohon di dunia ini."

            Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dan sinis. "Dan kurasa, kekuatan semacam itu bukanlah hal yang bisa kau ramalkan dan tentukan, bukan?"

            Si peramal Asa tersenyum. Tampak terhibur. "Ada sebuah aliran yang secara alamiah melintasi kehidupan. Ada sebuah hukum alam yang bekerja di dunia ini, dan orang-orang yang mencoba melawan arus itu, biasanya, tak pernah berakhir dengan baik, Yang Mulia."]

.

.

.

[[Kuroko Tetsuya mencoba menahan dirinya agar tak ikut gemetar seperti kedua bocah dalam pelukannya saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan Kagami mencengkram pundaknya kuat, mencoba menenangkan sementara pemuda dengan alis ganda itu sama-sama terguncang.

            Tak jauh dari mereka, Kise sudah menangis tersedu di punggung Aomine yang diam seribu bahasa. Murasakibara tak menyentuh makanan apapun, Momoi tak datang karena tak kuasa untuk mengenang dua sosok yang telah ia kenal sejak masa sekolah mereka. Musik orkestra yang diketahui Kuroko sebagai lagu favorit kedua orang itu dimainkan dalam versi piano oleh pianist di sudut ruangan. Lagu _Atlas Langit_ yang secara tak langsung memberikan doa bagi mereka yang pergi untuk kembali bertemu di kehidupan lainnya.

            "Hiks, hu.. hu.. papa.... _tousan_..."

            Kuroko memeluk lebih erat kedua anak itu yang kini resmi menjadi yatim piatu.

            Midorima Shintarou dan Midorima Seijuurou tewas dalam kecelakaan di tengah hujan badai, tepat sehari setelah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Di malam dalam perjalanan pulang.

            _Atlas Langit_ masih mengalun. Lagu tanpa nama penggubahnya itu memberikan sentuhan perih yang misterius di hati setiap orang yang datang ke rumah duka.]]

.

.

.

[[["Kau menulis lagu?" tanya Seijuurou saat Shintarou menyelesaikan _movement_ terakhir dari permainan pianonya.

            "Aku hanya mencoba saja. Tidak tahu apakah akan bagus atau tidak."

            Shintarou bisa mendengar pemuda yang duduk di sofa besar di ruangan itu tertawa. Shintarou ikut tersenyum, entah mengapa ia begitu menyukai suara tawa itu.

            "Shintarou-kun pasti punya inspirasi yang bagus untuk lagu ini. Terdengar begitu mengenang di awal, lalu ada kebahagian dan merosot jatuh menjadi kesedihan dan duka, lalu kembali mengenang. Kompleks sekali."

            "Aku hanya menerjemahkan mimpi-mimpi yang aku dapatkan setiap malam." Semenjak Shintarou tinggal di puri keluarga Akashi, ia mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda silih berganti tiap malam. Kilasan akan banyak kisah yang entah mengapa berhubungan dengan dirinya. "Mimpi bahwa... kita semua akan kembali bertemu di kehidupan lainnya, di masa yang berbeda, di kondisi yang berbeda."]]]

.

.

.

[[[[Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap sendu pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela sebuah kafe. Kafe yang dahulu menjadi tempat favorit mereka saat bertemu. Tapi semua kenangan indah yang mereka buat bersama telah menghilang dari dunia pemuda berambut hijau itu. Tersapu bersih seperti lukisan di atas pasir yang terhapus ombak. Dan itu adalah sebuah ketidakadilan yang sangat kejam bagi Seijuurou.

            Ia duduk cukup jauh, mengawasi gerak-gerik Shintarou yang tengah menulis di jurnalnya. Sebuah kebiasaannya yang tak pudar dari dalam diri pemuda itu. Seijuurou hanya bisa menonton sekarang, ia menjadi orang asing di dunia orang yang sangat ia cintai. Seseorang akan menjemputnya untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Dan pergi dari sisi Seijuurou... mungkin untuk selamanya.

            Tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan cinta mereka sampai saat ini. Mereka telah menjalinnya semenjak lima tahun lalu saat lulus dari SMA masing-masing. Meski Seijuurou sangat ingin membawa dan merawat pemuda itu di tangannya sendiri, tapi ia tidak bisa.

            Hidup mereka terikat oleh banyak orang, tak hanya mereka berdua di dunia ini. Dan keegoisan bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk menuangkan rasa cintanya padanya.]]]]

.

.

.

[Shintarou masuk ke ruangan si peramal tampa mengacuhkan penjaga yang berusaha menghentikannya. Ketika masuk, ia menemukan Seijuurou berdiri dengan wajah kalap dan dengan segera Shinatrou menyentuh lembut pundak sang pangeran dan menggiringnya untuk kembali duduk di _tatami_ yang sebelumnya terabaikan.

            Sang peramal Asa memerhatikan bagaimana Seijuurou mulai mengatur napas untuk kembali tenang, dan tersenyum ke arah Shintarou serta meraih tangan pemuda bermata hijau itu dan menggenggamnya. Peramal Asa itu melirik ke arah guci keramiknya yang pecah.

            "Yang Mulia," panggilan sang peramal mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda itu pada si wanita tua. "Aku tidak memungkiri jika setiap insan di dunia ini terikat dengan orang lain, satu sama lain, baik di masa lalu maupun di masa depan. Dan dengan semua dosa dan kebaikan yang kita perbuat, melahirkan bentuk masa depan yang baru.

            "Dan aku melihat hal yang sama terjadi pada Yang Mulia dan Tuan Muda. Hanya saja... aku tidak melihat ujung dari takdir kehidupan yang mengikat jiwa kalian berdua.

            "Aku mencobanya berkali-kali, tapi aku tak bisa melihat apapun.

            "Hanya kegelapan."]

.

.

.

[[[Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemuda yang terlahir dengan segala bakat yang bisa dibayangkan manusia untuk dimiliki, tapi semua anugrah besar itu dibayar dengan kegelapan abadi yang selama ini menemaninya sejak lahir.

            Ia buta, tubuhnya pun lemah digerogoti penyakit yang tak penah mau ia ceritakan padanya, penyakit yang sama telah membunuh ibunya saat ia masih sangat kecil. Shintarou baru mengetahui keadaan mata Seijuurou saat setiap kali berbincang dengannya, mata merah-emasnya tidak pernah menatap langsung ke arahnya. Tapi pendengaran Seijuurou sangat tajam, ia bahkan bisa mengetahui kesalahan seorang pemain trombon di barisan belakang saat ayahnya melakukan gladi bersih konser orkestranya.

            "Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan partitur lagumu?" tanya Seijuurou di suatu malam. Ia pasti mendengarnya menulis dan mengira bahwa Shintarou tengah menyelesaikan menulis not lagu ciptaannya.

            "Belum, aku hanya membuat catatan kecil di sebuah jurnal yang aku temukan di perpustakaan keluargamu beberapa hari lalu." Shintarou bangkit dari mejanya dan duduk di samping si pemuda rambut merah. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat saat melihat tubuh Seijuurou bergetar samar, udara dingin mempengaruhi tubuh lemah Seijuurou seperti dedaunan putri malu yang langusng menutup begitu tersentuh.

            Shintarou membawakan selimut dan membentangkannya di sekitar Seijuurou. Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan Sei, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman lembut merekah di wajahnya yang pucat. Shintarou duduk di sampingnya dan secara naluriah, Seijuurou bergeser mendekat dan memeluk lengan kanan Shintarou.

            Kedekatan mereka sudah begitu jauh berkembang, dan mereka berdua tampak nyaman dengan itu—tapi Shintarou akan tetap mencoba menjauhkan diri jika ada pelayan atau ayah Seijuurou datang sebelum mereka melihat.

            Seijuurou justru bersikap sangat santai dan beralasan bahwa dirinya memeluk lengan Shintarou untuk membantunya berjalan—dan semua orang tampaknya percaya dengan itu.

            "Jurnal apa yang kau baca?"

            Shintarou membuka lagi halaman yang sebelumnya ia tandai. "Jurnal seseorang yang hilang ingatan dan perjalanannya menemukan kembali memorinya. Penerbitnya mengatakan bahwa penulis aslinya tidak diketahui siapa. Aneh sekali-nodayo."

            Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak Shintarou. "Ceritakan padaku."

            "Yah, singkatnya dia kehilangan ingatan setelah mimpi panjang yang menakutkan. Ia melihat dirinya mati berkali-kali dan seseorang di sampingnya selalu bersamanya—mati bersamanya atau tersiksa dengan tangisannya. Awal buku ini begitu mengerikan, bahkan aku belum membacanya hingga bagian tengah buku."

            "Dan saat ia terbangun?"

            "Saat ia terbangun dari koma, orang yang ia lihat menangis dan mati berkali-kali dalam mimpi-mimpi itu muncul di depan wajahnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengingat nama atau pun hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannnya. Tapi dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa orang yang muncul di hadapannya itu memiliki ikatan dengan kehidupannya."

            Seijuurou tertawa renyah. Ia menghela napas dan menutup matanya. "Itu sangat romantis, jika kau melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Tak ingat apapun tentang orang itu tapi menganggap bahwa dirinya memiliki ikatan takdir dengannya, itu menyentuh sekali Shintarou-kun."

            Shintarou mendengus. "Definisi romantismu aneh sekali-nodayo."

            "Setelah itu ceritanya bagaimana?"

            "Dia pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan menjalani terapi di luar negeri. Tapi selama masa dia berada di sana, ia justru merasa bahwa semua hal yang harus ia ingat berada di tempat asalnya, karena itu ia kembali. Ia ingin kembali bertemu dengan pemuda yang tak bisa ia ingat namanya itu, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah kabar kematiannya."

            "Dia mati?"

            "Dia bunuh diri. Meninggalkan sebuah surat yang tercecer darah."

            "Sayang sekali. Lalu setelah itu?"

            "Tidak ada. Ceritanya terputus." Shintarou membolak-balik halaman buku jurnal itu dan memerhatikan sebagian buku itu yang menghilang. "Buku ini hanya ada sebagian. Sebagian lainnya tidak ada. Ini mengesalkan."

           

            "Yah, memang mengesalkan, membaca sebuah buku yang tak selesai, sama saja dengan kisah hubungan cinta yang menggantung. Menyebalkan."

            Shintarou menyeringai, meski Siejuurou tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku menyanjung caramu membuat ungkapan itu, Sei."

            Seijuurou tersenyum geli dan mengeratkan lagi pelukan tangannya.

            "Kau tahu tidak, Shintarou-kun..."

            Seijuurou membuka mata merah-emasnya dan mendongak. Kalau Shintarou tidak tahu bahwa ia buta, ia pasti mengira bahwa pemuda itu tengah menatap lurus ke matanya.

            "Aku juga merasa bahwa kau dan aku memiliki ikatan takdir di antara kita."]]]

.

.

.

[[[[Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kise Ryouta itu menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan banyak bercak merah padanya di suatu sore, saat angin dingin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Mereka duduk di sebuah kafe—yang kalau ia tidak salah ingat, pernah ia datangi bertahun-tahun lalu.

            "Midorimacchi pergi selama sepuluh tahun, itu pasti menyiksa Akashicchi-ssu."

            "Kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia bunuh diri karena aku?"

            Pria berkulit gelap dan merambut biru tua di samping Kise menyalak kesal. "Tentu saja! Kau ini bagaimana, siapa yang akan merasa baik-baik saja jika kekasih mereka melupakan dirinya dan meninggalkannya selama sepuluh tahun?! Kau—"

            "Aominecchi, sudah!" potong Kise. "Midorimacchi juga tidak salah-ssu."

            Kise mendorong lagi amplop itu ke hadapan Shintarou dan mengernyit saat si pemuda tinggi berambut hijau itu hanya diam memandangnya.

            "Demi Tuhan Midorimacchi, baca saja-ssu!"

            Shintarou meraih dengan ragu surat itu, lalu membukanya.]]]]

.

.

.

["Kalian lahir di tempat dan saat yang bertolak belakang. Yang Mulia lahir di kegelapan musim dingin, Tuan Muda Midorima lahir di musim panas yang penuh cahaya. Kalian akan mungkin saling melengkapi, tapi jika satu sisi tak seimbang, ia akan membunuh yang lainnya." Sang peramal Asa beralih menatap jendela besar di ruangannya.

            "Musim gugur akan selalu menjadi ujian bagi kalian berdua. Masa di mana transisi terjadi antara terang musim panas yang meredup menuju kegelapan musim dingin. Hasilnya tergantung pada perjuangan kalian berdua.

            "Tapi, jika melihat kegelapan yang kutemukan di ujung pengelihatanku atas takdir Yang Mulia dan Tuan Muda, kita tahu jelas, siapa yang tidak seimbang di antara takdir kalian ini."]

.

.

.

[Setelah mengunjungi si Peramal Asa, Seijuurou mendadak menjadi sangat diam dan murung. Shintarou pun tidak mendapat reaksi apapun saat ia membantu pengeran itu membuka mantelnya dan merapikan _hakama_ yang dipakainya.

            "Shintarou, tetaplah tinggal."

            Pemuda yang dipanggil itu mengernyit. "Aku memang tinggal di sini, Yang Mu— Seijuurou."

            Putra mahkota itu meraih ujung lengan _hakama_ hijau tua Shintarou. "Tidak, maksudku... tetaplah tinggal di sini. Temani aku malam ini. Di paviliunku."

            "Tapi—"

            "Perintahku absolut, Shintarou."

            Dan putra sulung keluarga Midorima itu hanya mengangguk.]

.

.

.

[[[Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat semuanya berujung pada hal _ini_.

            Seijuurou terhimpit di bawah tubuhnya, matanya yang tak dapat melihat itu tampak menggantung separuh karena dikuasai gairah yang semakin lama semakin menguat. Shintarou menatap wajah halus itu dan menangkupnya lembut. Seijuurou tersenyum.

            "Ada apa... Shintarou?"

            "Sei, aku... aku terlihat seperti memanfaatkanmu. Aku—"

            "Sshh." Seijuurou menggapai-gapai dan ketika jemarinya menemukan wajah Shintarou, ia merabanya lembut. "Aku yang meminta ini kan? Tapi kalau kau memang tidak ingin..."

            "Bu... bukannya aku tidak ingin, hanya saja—"

            "Shin." Seijuurou menghentikan ucapan Shintarou dengan jemarinya yang menyentuh bibir pemuda itu. "Tidak apa."

            Jawaban pemastian itu menghilangkan keraguan yang bergerumul di benak Shintarou. Ia memenuhi ruang di ceruk leher si pemuda berambut merah dan menguasai lehernya dengan banyak kecupan, meninggalkan tanda merah yang panas.

            Serangan _de javu_ menghantam Shintarou lagi saat suara lengguhan Seijuurou meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Mmh... Shi... Shintarou..." lalu ia membungkam mulut Seijuurou dengan ciuman yang sangat dalam. Ia tak ingin Akashi Masaomi membunuhnya setelah ini.

            Saat Seijuurou memberontak dengan mencengkram pundaknya kuat-kuat, Shintarou melepaskan pagutannya, membiarkan Seijuurou kembali meraih napasnya yang hilang. "Ini... aneh sekali, Shin... ah—"

            "Apa... maksudnya dengan aneh...?"

            Seijuurou mengerang kecil sebelum menjawab. "Aku... aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu tapi—" pemuda berambut merah itu menutup kedua matanya, menggigit bibirnya sesaat. "—tapi, aku... aku bisa membayangkan... aku bisa melihat... wajahmu... saat ini. Seolah-olah—"

            Shintarou meneruskan kalimat Seijuurou.

            "—seolah kita  pernah... melakukan ini sebelumnya." Dan itu hal yang mustahil, mereka tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Tidak pernah bertatap muka sebelum ia tiba di puri megah ini.

            Ketika momen puncak mereka berdua semakin dekat dan Shintarou mulai tak terkendali. Seijuurou menggigit bibirnya hingga darah mengalir dari luka robek yang diciptakan giginya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke segala arah. Mencengkram, menggenggam, mencakar dan tak sengaja menyenggol jatuh vas bunga berisi tanaman lycoris dari meja samping tempat tidur.

            Suara hancur vas itu teredam oleh karpet tebal yang melapisi lantai, bersama erangan tertahan dua insan yang mengakhiri momen bercinta mereka dan terengah dengan napas memburu cepat.

            "Shintarou.... aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya."]]]

.

.

.

[Saat Shintarou membuka mata, ia mendengar derap langkah orang-orang di luar paviliun, terdengar panik dan terburu-buru. Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan seruan yang cukup keras hingga membangunkan Seijuurou di sampingnya. _Hakama_ nya berantakan dari sisa kegiatan mereka semalam—dan ingatan itu membuat Shintarou merona malu dengan hebat.

            "Aku sudah bangun, biarkan aku bersiap-siap,"  Jawaban itu membuat seruan orang di depan pintu itu berhenti. Shintarou segera membatu Sei bangkit dari tempat tidur—dan melihat wajah sang pangeran mengernyit beberapa kali karena rasa sakit—lalu membantu memakaikan _hakama_ baru dan merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah itu, Shintarou merapihkan _hakama_ dan jubahnya sendiri.

.

.

Kaisar Masaomi dinyatakan meninggal dunia dini hari tadi dan seiisi istana segera berduka dan kebingungan. Pemberontakan terjadi dengan segera di kota dan mengarah ke wilayah istana seolah segalanya begitu terencana.

            Shintarou melihat pangeran muda itu tampak begitu tenang.

            "Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi," katanya. "Bukan hanya si peramal Asa itu saja yang bisa memprediksi masa depan."

            Shintarou mengikuti Seijuurou menuju area paviliun para tabib, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pangeran itu. Shintarou menunggu di luar dengan setia, sambil memperhatikan para penjaga yang berlari berlalu-lalang.

            "Shintarou, ayo kita ke paviliun keluargamu."

            Dan seperti biasanya, Shintarou hanya menurut.]

.

.

.

[[[Seijuurou terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan mata sambil meresapi tiap nada yang dimainkan oleh Shintarou dari pianonya. ia bertepuk tangan dengan lemah saat lagu itu selesai. Membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan Shintarou duduk di samping ranjangnya. "Lagumu indah, Shintarou-kun."

            "Terima kasih. Ayahmu merencanakan untuk membuat gubahan orkestranya untuk ditampilkan di aula konser besar di London. Ayahmu berlebihan sekali."

            "Jangan merendah, lagumu memang indah sekali, Shin. Dunia harus mendengarnya." Seijuurou merasakan tangan besar Shintarou mengelus keningnya yang berkeringat dingin dengan lembut.

            "Bagiku," Shintarou menarik napas, menahan getaran di suaranya. "Bagiku, kau mendengarkannya pun sudah cukup. Lagu ini untukmu, Sei."

            Seijuurou tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih."

            "Kau harus berada di konser musiknya, Sei. Kau harus mendengar lagu ini dalam versi orkestra, kau akan menyukainya."

            "Tentu aku akan menyukainya, Shin."

            "Karena itu.... tolong... jangan menyerah pada penyakitmu—"

            "Apa judul lagu yang kau berikan pada musikmu ini, Shin?"

            Shintarou terpaku diam. Ia ingin sekali melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi tatapan menerawang milik Seijuurou membungkamnya.

            "Ini adalah kompilasi mimpi-mimpiku. Mimpi tentang dua orang yang terpisahkan oleh takdir dan dunia. Tapi mereka terus dan terus saling mencintai satu sama lain. Meski terpisahkan oleh akhir kematian, mereka terus bertemu di kehidupan yang berbeda, di zaman yang berbeda, hanya untuk kembali dan jatuh pada kesalahan mereka lagi berulang kali."

            Seijuurou mendengus. "Kesalahan?"

            "Jatuh cinta. Dan mencintai orang yang sama berulang kali."

            Shintarou mengecup kedua tangan pucat milik Seijuurou. "Tapi meskipun mereka terpisahkan, cinta mereka sangat kuat dan nyata. Dan di setiap dunia berbeda tempat mereka bertemu, langit akan selalu ada untuk menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Ke mana pun akhir menuntun mereka.

            " _Atlas Langit_."

            Seijuurou berkaca-kaca dan mencoba mempertahan senyumnya yang telah goyah. "Terima kasih, Shin... maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku sendiri.

            "Tapi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Shin. Di mana pun aku akan terlahir kembali."

            "Aku juga akan terus mencintaimu, Seijuurou. Apapun yang akan terjadi."

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Seijuurou tidak pernah sempat mendengarkan versi orkestra dari lagu itu. ]]]

.

.

.

[[[[ _Shin, mereka bilang bunuh diri adalah tidakkan seorang pengecut. Tapi sesungguhnya, untuk bertahan mengarahkan pisau ke lehermu sendiri membutuhkan banyak sekali keberanian._

_Aku melakukan ini setelah berpikir akan banyak hal dan semuanya hanya mengarahkanku pada satu kesimpulan yang sudah lama sekali aku sadari tapi selalu kucoba elak di setiap waktu._

_Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu selamanya._

_Tapi Tuhan tidak menjawab doaku di dunia ini._

_Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari dunia di mana aku bisa hidup bersamamu dalam kebahagiaan. Melihat rumah yang menjadi milik kita berdua, melihat anak-anak yang menjadi buah cinta kita. Saat itulah aku akan merasa sangat sempurna._

_Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu karena ini. Ini hanya murni keiinginan egoisku untuk memilikimu tapi tak mampu melepaskamu saat kau pergi._

_Tapi, aku percaya, Shintarou. Ada dunia lain di semesta ini di mana kita akan bertemu lagi. Dunia yang jauh lebih baik dan lebih indah dari dunia kita saat ini._

_Dan aku akan menunggumu di sana, Shin._

_._

_._

_Sampai musim berganti pun, kita...._ aku _akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _\- Akashi Seijuurou._ ]]]]

.

.

.

[Shintarou menatap diam anggota keluarganya yang terus terbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Tak terbangun ketika Shintarou mengguncangkan tubuh mereka kuat-kuat. Tubuh ayah, ibu dan adiknya sudah kaku dan dingin.

            "Mereka diracun saat makan malam," ujar Akashi. "Saat kita berada di tempat peramal Asa, mereka meracuni keluargamu Shin."

            Emosi si sulung Midorima akhirnya lepas. "Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa mereka melakukan ini pada keluargaku?!"

            Seijuurou meraih tangan Shintarou dan menggenggamnya kuat. "Maafkan aku, Shin. Mereka mengincar kejatuhan ayahku, tapi aku tidak menyangka orang-orang itu akan menyeret keluargamu juga. Maaf... maaf."

            Shintarou melihat pundak pangeran muda itu bergetar. Ia mungkin tidak menangis, tapi menahan begitu banyak beban dalam pundak kecilnya itu pastilah sangat berat. Kewajibannya sebagai putra mahkota, kehidupan politik istana yang sangat menekan, dan musuh dalam selimut yang mengelilinginya setiap waktu.

            Shintarou menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, air matanya jatuh tapi shintarou menahan isakannya sendiri. Saat ini Seijuurou membutuhkan sosok yang tegar untuk menguatkan dirinya. Dan saat ini Shintarou harus menjadi sosok itu.

            Suara gebrakan keras terdengar dan seruan panik semakin menggema. Seorang penjaga menerobos masuk dan langsung bersujud di hadapan Seijuurou.

            "Yang Mulia, istana akan jatuh di tangan para pemberontak!"

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Berdiri di dekat ujung tebing dengan dasar laut yang dikuasai deburan ombak. Di tangan Seijuurou terdapat satu bunga lycoris dan secangkir kecil racun yang ia ambil dari paviliun tabib sebelumnya.

            Istana telah jatuh dan tak ada tempat bagi mereka untuk lari.

            "Shintarou, tak apa." Seijuurou berkata. "Kita akan tetap bersama."

            Shintarou tersenyum. "Ya, Seijuurou. Kita akan selalu bersama."

            Shintarou melihat pemuda berambut rubi menyala itu menatap cangkir berisi racun itu lagi, lalu mendongak menatap Shintarou. "Haruskah aku yang melakukannya lebih dulu?"

            "Aku akan menyusulmu dengan segera, Sei."

            Seijuurou menatap kembali ke cangkir di tangannya, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis. Shintarou membelalak saat Seijuurou meraih wajahnya dan menciumnya, dalam. Cairan racun itu berpindah ke mulutnya, dan ia menegaknya. Saat Seijuurou menjauhkan wajahnya, ia melihat mata rubi pemuda itu berkilat dengan kehangatan, sekaligus kesedihan.

            "Kalau aku pergi lebih dulu, " bisiknya. "Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apakah kau menyusulku atau tidak, Shin."

.

.

.

Shintarou menggenggam erat tangan Seijuurou dan keduanya saling bertukar senyum. Mereka menatap hamparan laut di kejauhan, lalu menatap debur ombak di bawah tebing. Shintarou merasakan Seijuurou memeluknya, erat. Hangat. Kemudian mereka melangkah ke ujung tebing.

            Shintarou dan Seijuurou memejamkan mata saat daya tarik bumi membawa mereka jatuh dalam kegelapan.]

.

.

.

            _Sampai musim berganti pun, kita.... akan selalu saling mencintai._

.

.

.

[[[[[Akashi melangkah masuk ke gelanggang olahraga Teiko dan menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi orang asing. Tak ada satu pun yang dikenalnya ia temukan. Ia mendengus lelah dan mencoba mencari tempat untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum audisi masuk klub bola basket di mulai.

            "Ha... halo."

            Akashi mendongak dan—seolah dirasa begitu alamiah—tersenyum lebar.

            "Halo, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal."

            "Midorima Shintarou. Senang berkenalan denganmu."]]]]]

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH KEBURUUU / hiks  
> Saya post nyaris sebelum hari senin haha, / dasar ngaret.
> 
> Ditunggu responnya minna :3  
> Arigatou.


End file.
